1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machine cabinets in general, and more particularly to cabinets having the ability to interchangeably accomodate more than one model of sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pin members for positioning sewing machines on the support surface of a sewing machine cabinet are known in the prior art. Prior known positioning pins are usually adapted for use with a specific sewing machine and sewing cabinet, and are usually not adaptable to accomodate more than one sewing machine. It is advantageous for a sewing machine manufacturer to be able to supply but one set of positioning pins which will interchangeably accomodate various sewing machine models on a variety of sewing cabinets. To that end, the disclosed positioning pin serves as a useful and advantageous accessory for a manufacturer to supply with his sewing machines and cabinets.
One problem with former sewing machine positioning pins is that they were suitable for use with only one sewing machine model.
Another problem is that some positioning pins were not easily removed from the base of the sewing machine when the machine was removed from the sewing cabinet.